


Love

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: "He had to let her know just how much he appreciated her"
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Kudos: 19





	Love

Honestly, he wasn't all that surprised when Pixal had called and told him she wouldn't be going to school that day.

She said that she had gotten sick a couple times very early that morning and didn't sleep well at all after that. When Zane had asked why she didn't call him sooner, she only reminded him with that sweet tone of hers that he had to go to school too. However, he was more than happy to oblige her wishes of gathering her homework for her.

Zane spent most of the school day thinking. And for once, not solely about school. He wanted Pixal to know just how much he cared about her.

When they found out she was pregnant, he was shocked. At every moment he had believed that they had been careful. But clearly that wasn't the case. Now, he just wanted to show her that they were in this together.

He stopped by at a drugstore after school, buying her favorite chocolates, some tea to help soothe her stomach, and some chips she began to crave recently. He chuckled, remembering how she told him that the baby seemed to oppose her sweet tooth, opting for a more bitter taste. While he was paying at the counter, he couldn't help but notice the flower bouquets. He quickly walked over and grabbed one, adding it to his purchase.

Zane arrived at her house, flowers and goodie bag at hand, and walked up the door. A quick glance at the driveway told him that Mr. Borg was not home, but that Chris definitely was. He rang the doorbell, silently wondering if Chris would just pretend like he didn't hear it.

Zane was brought out of his thoughts as Chris opened the door slightly, glaring at him with those dark brown eyes, before opening the door.

"She's in her room, although I'm pretty sure _you_ know where that is," he grumbled.

Zane tried not to pay attention to his comment and turned to close the door behind him. But when he turned back around, Chris was already gone.

Zane walked past the living room into the hallway, and arriving at her door, gave a gentle knock. "Pixal?" he called, before opening the door.

He caught sight of her, asleep in bed. He smiled and closed the door before quietly walking over to the desk across from her bed. A bottle of prenatal vitamins and an empty glass were there, along with a stack of finished assignments pushed off to the side. He placed the flowers and the bag on the desk chair, while he took off his backpack and began to unpack Pixal's homework.

"Hey."

He gave the now awakened Pixal a smile before setting his backpack on the floor beside the chair.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat beside her on the bed.

Pulling a pillow close to her chest, Pixal sat up. Her platinum blonde hair pulled away from her face in a messy ponytail, and in his old robotics sweatshirt, he couldn't help but find her beautiful. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she smiled. "A lot better now that you're here. How was school?"

"Surprisingly not too busy. Not a lot of homework either."

"That's good," she said, wiping an eye with the large sleeve.

"I brought you something," Zane said, his voice breaking the brief silence.

Pixal watched as he reached over for something on her desk chair, pulling the plastic bag and the flowers into view. Her face immediately lit up. "Zane! You shouldn't have! These are just lovely," she held the flowers close, inhaling their sweet fragrance.

"I also got you a couple of things - chocolate, tea - all for you," he said, smiling.

Pixal returned the smile, tenfold. "Thank you, so much."

"I'm just glad you like them." Zane pulled her close and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He sat back and took a good look at her.

Noticing this, Pixal placed the bag and flowers aside, meeting his gaze. "What's up?"

Zane took both of her hands in his. "Listen," he started, "I want to be here for you. This whole way. For the baby," he gave her hands a squeeze, "And for us." He paused. "I want to do everything that I can. I love you."

Pixal wrapped her arms around him in a hug, burying her face into his neck. "I know. I love you too."

And, at that moment, Pixal felt all the love in the world.


End file.
